As flat panel television and monitor technology advances, the displays become ever larger and thinner. The most desirable aesthetic for an electronic display is to be as thin as possible, and if mounted on a wall, to essentially have the appearance of a framed photograph. At the same time, it is highly desirable to be able to dynamically position the orientation of the display so as to enable the best possible viewing angle for the audience; usually perpendicular to the plane of the display screen.
Mounts have been previously developed that enable a wall mounted display to be positioned at nearly any angle or position. These prior mounts, however, generally have drawbacks. For example, a mount must be of relatively heavy construction in order to safely support a large electronic display. But, such heavy mounts generally require more than one person for installation of the mount—one to hold the mount in the desired position, and another to fasten the mount in place. This adds time, difficulty, and expense to the installation.
Another drawback of prior heavy mounts is that the size of the components dictates that the mount is relatively thicker, meaning that the display is positioned a relatively greater distance from the wall when the display is positioned as close as possible to the wall. This detracts from the desirable aesthetic mentioned above.
What is needed is a mount for flat panel displays that addresses the need in the industry for a mount that addresses the drawbacks of the prior art mounts.